Vinceres
Vinceres was a formidable demonic assassin who has terrorized magical beings and innocents for centuries. His threat was ended when he was cursed with the power of empathy by Father Thomas. However, he was accidentally freed by Prue Halliwell, who mistook him for an innocent. History Getting Cursed In 1996, he tried to kill Father Thomas, who stopped him by passing his gift of empathy to him. As demons could not handle human emotions, the massive emotional load not only rendered Vinceres unable to kill, but also made him an utter wreck of the dangerously powerful demon he had been. However, with the help of Belthazor, Vinceres was able to trick Prue Halliwell into lifting his curse and placing it upon herself. He lured Prue to the abandoned building where Vinceres, posing as a human named Vince, was hiding. Being Freed Believing Vinceres was an innocent who desperately needed her help, Prue cast a spell to rid him of his unwanted gift of empathy, hence freeing him from the tremendous emotional pain that had been paralyzing him. Unknown to her, her spell did not work the way she intended it to - the cunning Vinceres passed his empathy to her by holding her hand. Both Belthazor and Vinceres thought that the emotional load would ultimately kill Prue, since she could not handle it the way a demon could. This ironically provided Prue with the power boost she needed to vanquish him. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Rising:' The ability to rise when one has been knocked down. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess more physical strength than mortals can possess. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the power of one's mind alone. *'Touch of Death:' The ability to incinerate people with a touch. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. ;Other Powers *'Adjusting:' The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular abilities. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. *'Immortality:' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to witchcraft. Father Thomas noted that spells would be useless against him, and that Prue's spell only worked because he allowed it. However, he was still affected by the sisters' powers. ;Previous Powers *'Empathy:' The ability to sense and read the emotions of other beings. Vinceres was cursed with this power and could not handle the emotions as a demon. He lost this power after Prue cast a spell to help him. Book of Shadows BOS_Vinceres.jpg|The entry on Vinceres AlternateVinceres.jpg|An alternate version of the entry."Sympathy for the Demon" :Vinceres :For centuries this immortal hitman has terrorized supernatural :beings and innocents alike. His innate defenses, combined with :his ability to burn his victims to death, have allowed him to :successfully eliminate numerous forces of good. Staying out of :his line of attack is the wisest course of action. Spells To Free An Empath of His Gift :Free the Empath :Release his Gift, :Let his Pain :Be cast Adrift. Notes and Trivia *Later Phoebe would have a document on her laptop about Belthazor, listing his "Evil Allies" including Vinceres, as well as Andras and Troxa."We All Scream for Ice Cream" * The back-up version of this page was sold in 2009. In season 2/season 3, back-ups from the book's pages were made. Four other back-ups have been sold as well; the Charm of Multiplicity page, the Deflection page, the Dark Priestesses page, the Banshee pages and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing pages. The first version of the page on Barbas was also sold but this was not a back-up. Appearances Vinceres appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Deceased Category:Evil